


Diese Art von Party

by misspe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspe/pseuds/misspe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn das Abendessen in "Antipasto" etwas mehr nach Dimmonds Geschmack verlaufen wäre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diese Art von Party

„Teilnehmen oder beobachten?“

Lecters Stimme war wie Rauch, süß wie kandierte Äpfel und doch ein gutturales Raunen, als wären seine Stimmbänder in Thymian geräuchert worden.

Bedelia fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht. Schon lange nicht mehr. Sie wusste, sie sollte die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und so schnell wie möglich weg-weg-weg, aber stattdessen klebten ihre Augen an ihm – Hannibal – und dem, was er mit Anthony Dimmond anstellte.

Dieser Abend nahm eine unvorhergesehene Wendung.

„Was?“

Wenig eloquent, eine dahingeworfene Phrase, um sich Zeit zu erkaufen. Sie wusste, sie würde nicht damit davon kommen, aber vielleicht fiel ihr noch was besseres ein.

Mit Glück.

Anthonys Körper bog sich über den Esstisch wie die elastische Seite eines Streichinstruments und Hannibal vermochte es, Töne von exquisiter Qualität aus dem Mann hervor zu locken.

Oder was auch immer zwischen dem Stoff des Schals, den Hannibal in seinen Mund gestopft hatte, zum Vorschein kam.

Anthonys Augen tränten – vor Lust, oder Schmerz, oder beidem. Aber da war keine Angst, nur angespannte Erwartungshaltung, als sich seine langgliedrigen Finger in den feinen Stoff vergruben, der Hannibal einkleidete.

„Nimmst du in diesem Moment teil, oder beobachtest du nur?“

Ungnädiger. Er sah sie nicht an. Sein Blick heftete sich an Dimmonds Gesicht, beinahe hingebungsvoll, jede Regung auf seine Aktionen inhalierend, aber er hatte sie nicht vergessen. Im Gegenteil.

Sie testete seine Geduld, das wusste sie und doch konnte sie nicht anders. Er war so unstet in letzter Zeit.

Seit langem.

Schon immer.

Wie ein Tier, das man von der Leine gelassen hatte, aber nicht so recht wusste, was es mit seiner Freiheit anfangen sollte. Hannibal hatte sich selbst befreit. Glaubte er zumindest. 

Bedelia wusste, er lebte in einem selbstkonstruierten Märchen, an das er glaubte.

Glauben wollte.

Aber es reichte nicht aus.  
Wie könnte es das?

„Ich beobachte“, sagte sie schließlich. 

Lecters Hand verschwand zwischen Dimmonds nackten Schenkeln und ein Seufzen verließ die Lippen des Mannes, der keine Ahnung hatte, in was für einer gefährlichen Situation er sich befand.

Bedelia schluckte. Ihre Kehle war so trocken wie die Wüste Gobi. Da war noch Wein in ihrem Glas, aber sie wagte nicht, die Hand danach auszustrecken.

„Du sagst, du beobachtest, Bedelia, aber du machst mit.“

Seine Zunge glitt über Dimmonds Hals, immer der Schlagader nach und sie konnte fast selbst das Salz auf der verschwitzten Haut des übermütigen Mannes schmecken.

Da verfing sich ihr Blick mit Lecters düsteren Bernsteinaugen, die in dem fahlen Licht wie geronnenes Blut glänzten. Ihr Herz verpasste einen Schlag.

„Wusstest du, was er tun würde? Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du ehrlich antwortest.“

Sie dachte darüber nach, versuchte es, brauchte es aber nicht. Sie suchte nur nach einem Grund, einer Verneinung, doch die gab es nicht. Er hatte Recht. Es war vorher zu sehen.

„Ich war neugierig.“

Ihre Stimme wurde zu einem Schatten, eine unzureichende Imitation ihrer Selbst. Es klang, wie eine Entschuldigung. Und sie fühlte sich schuldig. Wegen so vieler Dinge.

Dimmond wand sich unter Hannibals Fingern, seiner Zunge, seinen Zähnen, die ihn streiften, nur liebkosten, nur ein wenig neckten und nagten, wo sie doch zu so viel mehr fähig waren, wie Bedelia schaudernd wusste.

„Du warst neugierig, was passieren würde“, sagte Hannibal und hauchte einen Kuss auf Anthonys Schläfe. 

„Du warst neugierig, was Mr. Dimmond tun würde.“

Anthony stöhnte gedämpft, als er seinen Namen hörte, was Bedelia ihm hoch anrechnete. Sie hatte geglaubt, Dimmond wäre schon längst jenseits von Gut und Böse, gar nicht mehr fähig, ihrer Unterhaltung zu folgen.

Hannibal lächelte milde, während er auf Dimmond herabblickte, seine Hand mit sanfter Gewalt arbeiten ließ und jeden Laut des Mannes, den er dabei dadurch erntete, wie Honig von seinen Lippen trank.

Hitze füllte Bedelias Wangen.

„Hast du mit unseren Gedanken gerechnet? Mit dem für und wider, den Rechtfertigungen?“

Es dauerte etwas, doch sie nickte, kaum merklich, während sie die Aufregung bekämpfte, die sich in ihr ausbreiten wollte, wie die Vorläufer eines Feuers, das sie nicht aufhalten konnte.

Hannibal drehte den Arm und Dimmond schrie in den Schal zwischen seinen Zähnen.

Speichel tropfte von seinem stoppeligen Kinn.

„Ja.“

„Hast du das erwartet?“

Sie schloss die Augen, schluckte trocken, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, einen verräterischen Ton unterdrückend. Hitze, da war Hitze, in ihrem Gesicht, in ihrer Brust, in ihrem Unterleib, sammelte sich, bündelte sich, traktierte sie wie die Schneide eines scharfen Messers, das sich in ihre Eingeweide bohrte.

Ihre Finger zuckten, doch anstatt sich anzufassen, blieben ihre Hände wo sie waren. Dafür gab es keinen Grund. Unter dem Tisch würde er es nicht sehen, wenn sie es tat, doch sie wusste, dass er es wissen würde.

Einfach so.

„Ja.“

Ein Lächeln, das keines war, vielleicht nur ein Abklatsch davon. Es huschte über Hannibals Züge, während er mit den Knöcheln seiner Finger verschwitzte Locken aus Dimmonds Stirn wischte.

„Das ist mitmachen, Bedelia.“

Und so wurde sie einmal mehr zur Komplizin in einem Spiel, das sie längst nicht mehr kontrollierte, aber sie war keine Närrin. 

Hannibal sehnte sich nach Gesellschaft, doch weder sie, noch Anthony Dimmond könnten auch nur ansatzweise den Menschen ersetzen, den er zu brauchen schien, wie die Luft zum atmen.

Bedelia streckte den Arm aus und ergriff Anthonys Hand. Seine Finger drückten zu. Hannibal nickte. Und sie dachte, es half wahrscheinlich, dass Dimmond wie Will Graham aussah.


End file.
